parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassielan
Cast *Mulan - Cassie Rose (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Mulan as Ping - Cassie as The White Pumpkin (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Shang - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Mushu - Boingo (Hoodwinked!) *Cri Kee - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Little Brother - Winslow (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Khan - The Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Shan Yu - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Falcon - Red (Angry Birds) *Yao - Aiden (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Ling - Herb Overkill (Minions) *Chien Po - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Fa Zhou - Hadrian (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Fa Li - Mevia (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Grandmother Fa - Ruby Deagle (Gremlins) *Chi Fu - Trent (Total Drama) *General Li - Ego (The Guardians of The Galaxy) *The Matchmaker - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *The First Ancestor - Herobrine (Minecraft) *The Emperor - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *The Great Wall Guard - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me) *Shan Yu's Archer - Gru (Despicable Me) *Shan Yu's Scout - Steve (Minecraft) *Shan Yu's Huntsmen - Yondu Utonda (The Guardians of The Galaxy) *Shan Yu's Bodyguards - Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald (FNAF Universe) *Imperial Scouts - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) Scenes * Cassielan Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China * Cassielan Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review * Cassielan Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" * Cassielan Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Misha) * Cassielan Part 5 - "Reflection" * Cassielan Part 6 - A Proclamation from Chester V * Cassielan Part 7 - Cassie Rose's Choice * Cassielan Part 8 - Boingo's First * Cassielan Part 9 - A Guardian for Boingo * Cassielan Part 10 - A Message for Chester V * Cassielan Part 11 - The Powerful Boingo/Cassie Rose Meets Boingo * Cassielan Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name * Cassielan Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Man Out of You" * Cassielan Part 14 - Trent's Bad News * Cassielan Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Girl Worth Fighting For" * Cassielan Part 16 - General Ego is Dead * Cassielan Part 17 - Avalanche * Cassielan Part 18 - Cassie Rose Has Been Discovered! * Cassielan Part 19 - Dracula is Back! * Cassielan Part 20 - Cassie Rose vs. Dracula (Part 1; "I'll Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)") * Cassielan Part 21 - Cassie Rose vs. Dracula (Part 2) * Cassielan Part 22 - Cassie Rose vs. Dracula (Part 3) * Cassielan Part 23 - Cassie Rose's Back Home/A Happy Ending * Cassielan Part 24 - End Credits Gallery Cassie.png|Cassie Rose as Mulan HwtzcFR-1-.png|The White Pumpkin as Ping Prince Hans.png|Prince Hans as Shang Hoodwinked boingo evil glare.png|Boingo as Mushu Plankton As Hades.png|Plankton as Cri Kee Winslow.png|Winslow as Little Brother The Indoraptor.png|The Indoraptor as Khan Dracula-0.png|Dracula as Shan Yu Red Bird (The Angry Birds Movie).png|Red as Falcon OU Aiden.png|Aiden as Yao Herb overkill minions.jpg|Herb Overkill as Ling Prince Charming.png|Prince Charming as Chien Po Hadrian Ep8.png|Hadrian as Fa Zhou Mevia Ep8.png|Mevia as Fa Li Mrs. Deagle.jpg|Ruby Deagle as Grandmother Fa Trent in Total Drama Island.jpg|Trent as Chi-Fu Who Meets Wuill .jpg|Ego as General Li Misha.png|Misha as The Matchmaker Herobrine.png|Herobrine as The First Ancestor Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Chester V.jpg|Chester V as The Emperor Balthazar bratt despicable me 3.png|Balthazar Bratt as The Great Wall Guard Gru0.png.JPG|Gru as Shan Yu's Archer Steve.png|Steve as Shan Yu's Scout Yonduinthecockpit.jpg|Yondu Utonda as Shan Yu's Huntsmen 5NAF.png|Mike Schmidt Jeremy wearing the freddy mask.png|and Jeremy Fitzgerald as Shan Yu's Bodyguards Harry & Marv.jpeg|Harry and Marv as Imperial Scouts Transcript Cassielan (Full Transcript) See Also Cassielan 2 Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Villain Spoofs